


Small Spaces

by anxiousgeek



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Car sex. Brenda/Sharon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Spaces

There was a reason Brenda didn't like to share a car with Captain Sharon Raydor.

First it had simply been because she despised the woman, but now it was because she had known that she'd end up in this exact position; straddling Sharon in the small space of the passenger seat, her fingers inside the other woman's damp panties.

“God,” the older woman groaned as long fingers slid over her clit, and down over her wet flesh.

The car was full of sex and the sweet sounds of Sharon panting, as she pushed her hips up into Brenda's hand. She was teasing her, and enjoying it, it was a very satisfying way to get a little revenge on the other woman. A woman who constantly interrupted her and drove her insane. She barely put any pressure in her strokes, and Sharon whined. She really liked that sound.

They had come back from a crime scene together, much to Brenda's annoyance, the Captain had needed a ride back to the station, and her own team had their own assignments. So it was just the two of them in the car, in the darkened parking garage, tense and angry. Brenda was always angry around Sharon Raydor, angry and a touch aroused. She assumed the Captain felt the same, seeing that they had ended up in this position, and Brenda had felt how wet she was.

She unbuttoned Sharon's jacket and blouse with one hand while she continued to play with Sharon's wet folds, occasionally flicking a finger over the woman's clit.

“Chief,” Sharon moaned, and Brenda roughly pulled down the lace cup of her bra, palming her breast.

“Brenda,” she breathed, “you really should call me Brenda when I have my hand in your panties honey.”

She pushed a finger into Sharon's hot entrance, having to move back a little to do so, flicking her thumb over a nipple.

“Bre- Bre-”

She couldn't quite get the name out and the blonde grinned, kissing her hard. Brenda shifted so she was straddling Sharon's thigh, pressing her own hot centre against her leg, the seam of her pants now rubbing against her clit. She sighed happily, and smiled at Sharon, who's own expression was more one of pain, and she watched carefully as she pushed another finger into her body, delighted by the cry of pleasure. The older woman had been gripping the side of the car seat, but as Brenda started to move on her thigh, she took hold of her hips, helping to steady the Chief as she moved. Brenda was trying to thrust her hand into Sharon as hard as she could, but in the the small space of the car it was a little awkward. Instead she scissored her fingers, twisting her hand, and Sharon jumped a little in the seat, making a 'hu' noise.

“Like that Sharon?” she asked, a little breathless herself now, her own orgasm building.

Sharon didn't answer, digging her fingers into Brenda's hips and canting her own hips up as the blonde pleasured her. She was all wet heat, and it had been too long since Brenda had felt anything quite as exquisite, all silk and softness, feeling the tremor of her muscles as Sharon approached orgasm. An orgasm Brenda was giving her, which aroused her further, and she rocked a little harder against Sharon's thigh, breathing a little harder. She kissed her again, pinching her nipple, and curving her fingers, feeling for the soft patch inside Sharon that would have her crying out.

Hopefully.

The older woman ripped her lips away from Brenda's and sucked in a breath, hips jerking.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God.”

“Want to come Sharon?” she drawled.

Sharon didn't answer, just pushing her hips up once again, silently asking for more. Brenda twisted her wrist so she could flick a thumb over the Captain's clit for a mere moment, making her gasp.

“You have to tell me what you want Sharon.”

She sobbed, shocking Brenda for a second, and she wondered if she should just give her what she wanted, what she needed.

“Brenda please,” she groaned, fingers tightening on her slim hips again. “Make me come.”

“Okay honey,” Brenda said, smiling, she couldn't remember the last time she'd heard the Captain say please.

She curled her fingers again, and pressed down on Sharon's clit, the dual sensations making the woman beneath her scream, and she looked stunning, skin flushed red, eyes closed, chest heaving. Actually heaving. Brenda could barely take it all in and she needed to do this again she realised. And again and again.

Sharon relaxed back against the passenger seat, eyes closed, and smiled at Brenda. The blonde started to move on her thigh again, unable to hold back any longer. Sharon let go of her hips to pull open her blouse as she grunted, the pressure on her clit building up into something really good. She yelled when Sharon sought out her nipple through her satin bra, sucking it into her mouth, soaking the material. She increased the speed of her movements a little, pressing down harder, and arching her back when she felt teeth around her other nipple.

“Your turn now Brenda,” Sharon whispered, biting down again.

Brenda cried out, wordlessly, a high pitched keening noise, Sharon not stopping the caresses of her breasts until she too sagged against the other woman, breathing hard into her neck, another shiver running through Sharon.

“We have to do that again,” she said, into the blonde hair.

Brenda didn't reply. She wanted to do it again, right away in fact, but it was a really bad idea for a lot of reasons. She sat up and smiled.

“Not right now Captain,” she said, starting to button up the woman's white blouse, before doing up her own. She climbed back into the drivers seat a little clumsily, and looked ahead.

The windows were foggy.

She laughed, and Sharon smiled, running a finger through condensation of the passenger side window.

“I'll see you upstairs, Chief,” she said, “perhaps we can revisit this...discussion, later.”

“Okay.”

Brenda watched her get out of the car, amused at the wrinkles now in the woman's usually impeccable business suit. When the door closed she sat back in the seat to try and get her breath back, calm her flushed body before heading back upstairs herself.

She took a deep breath in through her nose and frowned, no one was going to be able to sit in her car for the rest of the week.

Except Captain Raydor.


End file.
